


who can say where the road goes.....

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Gen, Memes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuro, why do you never tell me when we have guests over."</p><p>(slight au where kenma didn't play volleyball)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who can say where the road goes.....

**Author's Note:**

> im in the middle of writing like two other big fics might as well stop what im doing and just post this one that came to me in a fleeting thought right?? thats how you do things?? thats how u get popular???
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  ~~im sorry~~

Living together was as natural as breathing, for Kuroo and Kenma.

They were neighbors as kids, after all, so getting an apartment together when they finished high school was no big deal.

But there were some things even best friends can't stand about each other. And living together only seems to enhance them. 

For example, Kuroo never closes the door when he enters or leaves a room. He always forgets, and Kenma, who hates having the door to his room open, never hesitates to snap at him when Kuroo forgets to close his. 

Or how Kenma never cleans up after himself, leaving empty boxes of takeout scattered in his wake before Kuroo gets frustrated enough to clean up after him. It wasn't that big of a deal at first, but after the third month in, Kuroo was feeling regret.

Despite these differences, however, things always seemed to work out. Except for when Kenma realized Kuroo had a habit of never telling him when he had guests over. 

It was embarrassing enough the first time, when his parents were over and Kenma kept cursing out this person in an MMORPG, clearly heard through the thin walls. One would think after that, Kuroo would start telling him, but the thought would slip away and he always forgot. 

Which leads to this time, Kuroo had his old friends over, they were watching some animated English movie. Bokuto had said he loved it, and Akaashi and Kuroo were quick to give in to what he wants.

Except, Kenma had no clue. He was tuned into his own world, blasting Love Live! songs, no earbuds in, and didn't notice the other voices. 

Instead, he padded over to the living room, eyes trained on his phone, wearing paw-print underwear and a giant sweatshirt, hair messy and huge bags under his eyes, shouting, "KURO, COME LOOK AT THIS MEME--"

He froze in his steps when he saw three pairs of eyes on him, rather than just the one. 

He blinked, a moment of slience washing over them, the embarrassment taking a moment to seep in. 

"Kuro," he started weakly. "Why do you never tell me when we have guests over."

And before his friend could say anything, he abruptly spun around and went right back to his room. 

There was a silence, lasting for about a minute. Then--

"Your roommate seems nice," Akaashi commented.

"I wanted to see the meme," Bokuto muttered.

Kuroo only sighed, resting his elbows on his thighs and slumping over, rubbing his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~HOLY SHIT THERE ARE 420 WORDS FUKC~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the meme: [here](https://youtu.be/AZYErjxUqyE)


End file.
